


Blushing Brilliantly

by Captaincharly



Series: Blushing Brilliantly Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Summerlock Exchange 2014, for Leg Grestrade, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaincharly/pseuds/Captaincharly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the promt: How about a case where Sherlock and John have to pretend not to be a couple while on a case? (It always seems to be the other way round) by Leg Grestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing Brilliantly

**Author's Note:**

> For Leg Grestrade.

After he and Sherlock finally where a couple, for only six days, they had to pose as singles to find a thief who stole expensive jewelery and exchanged it with very good copies, on a single cruise for the wealthy.

For the last two days John had to watch Sherlock flirting and being flirted with. Sherlock was friendly and charming with both men and women who where often good looking, rich and intelligent. At first John was not worried. But on the second day, he heard a woman call Sherlock brilliant and when Sherlock blushed faintly, John started having doubts. It did not help that the woman had similarities with The Woman.

That evening sitting in his cabin, John tried to remind himself that he had killed for Sherlock, he had mourned him and had dumped his fiancée-to-be when Sherlock came back and explained everything. He had nothing to fear, hadn’t he?

On the third day the ship entered port at Portree, where the police came on board the Aurora. John could not hear Sherlock explain the case, he could only watch Sherlock.

After Sherlock was finished he turned around and walked swiftly to John. Sherlock hugged him and John heard him murmur

“Let`s not pretend like this again.”

“All right. But you where brilliant!” John said.

And Sherlock blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I hope It is not to bad and I did not make to many mistakes.  
> ^_^


End file.
